mY lIfE sToRy
by emberamberdia
Summary: I remember that day as clear as the sky right now, the day that he left. It's because of him that I'm the way I am right now. He was the cause of everything. My life was ruined because of him. The pure hatred in my heart is all directed towards him.
1. Chapter 1

heya ppls! Ima ember and nice to meet u peeps! This is my first fanfic so please be nice and all kk? and just a heads up, this story is true since all this has happened to me...

I remember that day as clear as the sky right now, the day that _he_ left. It's because of him that I'm the way I am right now. _He_ was the cause of everything. My life was ruined because of him. The pure hatred in my heart is all directed towards him.

Mikan's Pov.

The sky was clear, not a single cloud could be seen. It's been exactly nine years since that incident. I have completely changed in those nine years. You may know me as the happy-go-lucky character, but im not anymore. I can no longer smile, all because of _him_. I cant even stand to say his name. Well, since you probably don't get what im saying, ill say his name just once, Izumi Yukihara. I know what you all must be thinking, he's my father and all, but I despise him. I loath him. He was the one who changed me.

My mother is known as Yuka Yukihara, and my older sister, Misaki Yukihara, is now twenty. My name is Mikan. Mikan Sakura to be exact.

When I was three, my father would come home late. I only remember this because my grandfather kept repeating the story over and over again. I was told, when I was "old enough to understand" that my father was fooling around with other women and gambling. SINCE I WAS THREE!

_flashback_

"How come dad's not home yet?" I wondered. I would always lie in his bed and I would fall asleep.

At two in the morning, the front door opens, and dad walked in, acting like he was just out for a stroll.

_end flashback_

Things got even worse when I was seven.

_flashback (when I was seven)_

They were fighting again. Nowadays, its common to hear my mom and dad arguing. Every time I heard them start yelling at each other, I would run to some other room and start crying. I was always afraid that something might happen, and then it did.

**Time skip (a few months later)**

my parents are now officially divorced. I don't really understand what that means, but I do know that it means that I would hardly see dad anymore.

_end flashback_

Since then, my grandfather has taught me something important, and that was to hate your father.

Hey hey!its ember again! I know this storys not that great and all… but I feel like I have to let my emotions out somehow…. So I just thought mite as well make a fanfic out of it so here it is! And please, just cause my name's ember doesn't mean I like flames! lolz… and just a warning… I have no updating pattern…. I just write when I feel like letting my emotions flow… bye ppls… :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Its ember again sorry if im slow in updating, but I just write when I feel like it. Anywho, this chap aint real long and gomen bout that, but still hope u r&r **

Mikans pov.

I have come to finally accept my fate. My lesson was learned. I was to despise my father in every way possible. I haven't seen him in a while now, but I don't really care. And just so you know, a while is probably a few years.

*ding dong*

The door bell rang. I was upstairs locked in my room when I hear murmurs coming from the front door. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I opened the door revealing two strangers dressed in black

"Ms. Sakura I presume." One of them spoke

"Who else would I be?"

"You have been accepted into Gakuen Alice. Please come with us."

"Where's that? And why should I go with you creeps?"

"We will have to take you by force if necessary, so please cooperate."

-time skip-

I knocked on the door. "Enter," came a voice. When I opened the door, I saw the high school principal sitting at his desk. "Welcome to Gakuen Alice Ms. Sakura. As you may already know, I am the high school principal and more importantly your uncle."

I gasped, I mean who wouldn't? "What are you talking about? I only have one uncle and I haven't seen him since I was 4." The man chuckled, "Mikan, how can u forget the face of your Uncle Yukihara?"

I ran up to him and hugged him. "Okay then Mikan, no one knows that you're my niece except for the staff. You must keep this an absolute secret ok?" I nodded. "You're going to be a special star Mikan, and also be in the Special Ability class." His smile turned upside down, "although, I don't want you to, but you're going to actually be in the Dangerous Ability class. Being in the Special call will only be a cover. I really don't want you to be in the Dangerous class, but your alice is a dangerous alice. Also, you're going to have to do missions. I'm really sorry Mikan."

"its fine. If I can survive what has happened before, this will be a piece of cake." I replied.

He handed me my room key and uniform. "and Mikan, I'm giving you an unlimited rabbits card since you're my niece. No one else has one so be careful. Good luck Mikan."

I walked towards the dorm and noticed a pretty sakura tree. I sat down at the base of the tree and leaned my head back. I closed my eyes for a second.

"Oi. What are you doing here? This is my tree. Leave."

I quickly opened my eyes, staring into the deep crimson which was staring back at me.

**Hey its ember again. Thanks to all my dedicated fans jkjk I kno I don't have many fans since I hardly update, but tats fine w/ me. as long as u read my stories, then im happy anywho even if my name is ember, still no flames k? love u all**


End file.
